The Three Promises
by Rosa Clearwater
Summary: This is in response to the Proposal Challenge. I hope you like it.It is my first Romance Oneshot


Disclaimer/Note: This is an oneshot for the Proposal Challenge. I'm going to assume Percy graduated by now, and both he and Penelope have jobs in the Ministry. It takes place during Harry's Sixth Year. I'm not J.K.R. Also, it's a little OOC for Percy.

They were sitting out on his porch. It had been a slightly rough day at the Ministry. Of course, with Voldemort back and people were starting to get scared. The Ministry had a hard time, and there was more than ever. But he would always meet Penelope at the weekends, no matter what.

They may both have jobs at the Ministry, but he was in a different Department then her. And they both had so much work to do. But now it was July and slowly, but noticeably the workload decreased.

"Percy. . ." Penelope said to him. On rare occasions she'd call him by that name, usually calling him something else. He looked at her blue eyes staring into brown. She smiled leaning her head onto his right shoulder as he wrapped her arm quietly around her waist.

He was in deep about what he intended to do. _It isn't good enough for Penelope, and she probably won't say yes._ He was nervous, and he had every right to be. It wasn't everyday that he'd- A louder "Percy" really awoke him from his thoughts.

"Penny," He murmured before looking down and wandlessly conjuring a beautiful rose, which had petals that were made of a mix red and blue, creating a deep shade of purple. He knew it was her favorite color [made that up, but only because I don't really know what her favorite color was] and it was also a combination/mix of their houses main two colors representing their unity. He went on one knee facing her letting go of her waist before holding the rose for her.

She stared at him a little confused but waited patiently lifting her head, knowing there was a reason for this sudden action.

"Penny," He began once more and quite softly "The Day I fell in love with you this Rose was born. With the war and money, I wasn't able to give you a proper ring." He said noticing even with this statement he held her captivated. He took a deep breath and forced his voice not to crumble.

"But I still want to ask it." He said suddenly then took a leap of faith "Will you marry me?" He asked. She gently snatched the rose out of his hands and leaped into his arms kissing him on the lips. He stared at her in bewilderment and held her gently and when they took one breath, that's when she asked him.

"Did it really take you all those years to know I'd say yes?" She asked and paused staring into his eyes once more when he slowly nodded. "And why no thorns on the rose, I'd like to know about that too!"  
He chuckled softly before turning serious. "I was wondering when you'd asked that." He said gently holding the rose up so she saw the stem.

"I want to make three promises alright?" He asked and she nodded "When this bloody war ends and we win, the day after it ends, I promise I shall find a ring that is perfect enough for you, and a ring that is so suitable it shall only be beautiful on you." He said and she blushed, then she noticed a slightly glowing thorn appearing on the bottom of the stem.

"My Second Promise: If protecting you means getting Crucioed, Killed, or standing between Voldemort himself and you, I will do it." He said and a second thorn appeared glowing stronger than the bottom thorn.

"My Final Promise: Even before this war ends, I will never stop loving you. Nothing shall keep me from loving you, not even death." He said as another thorn appeared on the top part of the stem, glowing more than the rest. She looked into his eyes, and noticed all of his expression was truthful and began to cry tears of joy.

He hugged her, the inside of his head was screaming for he was so happy that she said yes. No one in the world at that moment could match the love they had for each other, and they both knew it.

_Very cheesy in a way, but there you have, my oneshot for the Proposal Challenge. Hope you liked it._


End file.
